Uma lição do coração
by Joyce.mamoru
Summary: Ele playboy, ela executiva.  Ela perde a memória e ele quer vingança. Quer saber mais? Leia!  Sou má! Mas a história é minha!
1. Epílogo

Uma lição do coração

( Sailor moon não me pertence, mas essa história SIM!)

Ela, Serena Usagi, é Vice-presidente de uma das maiores empresas do mundo. Ele,Endimion Darien Mamoru, filho do dono, presidente do setor de marketing. Senhor Endimion tem em suas mão a escolha do novo ou nova presidente de sua empresa.

Ela é super conservadora que não aceita o jeito Playboy de Jr e não deixa ninguém se aproximar muito de si. Seu passado é um mistério.

Ele Liberal que não aceita não ter sido escolhido como vice-presidente da empresa de seu pai. Despresa a Senhorita Tsukino, ele a acha arrogante e desconfia que seu pai tenha um caso com ela afinal de que outro modo aquela mulher que aparentava ser uma pedra de gelo para as demais pessoas teria o apelido de " a pessoa mais doce do mundo" segundo seu pai?

Ele tem a oportunidade de passar ela para traz quando depois de um acidente ao salvar uma criança Serena perde a memória e agora ela pagará pelas humilhações que o fez durante os últimos dois anos.

Ela depois de acordar no hospital sem memória, se vê obrigada a enfrentar um relacionamento secreto que supostamente mantia com o filho do dono da empresa, mas por que ela tentaria esconder uma coisa dessas se toda vez que ela o vê sente seu coração disparar? Porém em todas as vezes que tentam ter algo mai intimo algo a impede o que será? E ainda surgiu um imprevisto... O senhor Chiba anunciou a sua aposentadoria e disse que um de nós dois será o proximo presidente, mas por quê a dúvida? Nada é mais justo do que Mamo-chan ser o presidente, não? Mas algo não se encaixa e não consigo descobrir o que...

Se quiserem saber mais visitem meu Blog. Logo posto mais! Me deu um surto de inspiração dessa história!


	2. Parte 1

...Na sala de Reunião das industrias Chiba & Shields...

Bom Como já vimos com essa implementação... A vice-presidente é interrompida pelo responsável pelo setor de Market que entra abruptamente pela porta.

COMO VOCÊ OUSA COMEÇAR A REUNIÃO SOBRE MARKETING DA EMPRESA SEM MIM?_ Indaga furioso.

Se o senhor se dignificasse a chegar no horário senhor Shields talvez pudesse ser de alguma valia para a empresa. – Respondeu em tom gelado a vice-presidente

Ora sua...- Ele é interrompido pelo presidente

Junior, já que você chegou atrasado sente-se e fique calado que você está interrompendo algo muito importante! - Resignado ele se senta em seu lugar.

Bom como eu estava dizendo precisamos reformular toda a publicidade da empresa, a atual não atinge mais os objetivos nem a mentalidade atual. – Depois disso Darien não conseguiu escutar mais nada, depois de se infiltrar na empresa e passar por vários setores e conseguindo várias demissões ela estava se intrometendo na sua área. Ela já lhe tinha roubado a vice-presidência agora isso? Quem essa vagabunda pensa que é? Só por ser amante do meu pai ela se acha na no direito de se intrometer em toda a empresa? Não sei como mamãe aguenta as aventuras de meu pai! Ele tem coragem de falar dela na sala de jantar, isso é ultrajante. Porém isso não vai ficar assim, não sei como, mas vou me livrar dessa mulherzinha.

...Duas horas depois...

Mas Darien, ela tinha razão...- O vice presidente de marketing foi interrompido pelo amigo.

Como assim ela tinha razão?-

Darien, raciocina1 Você chegou 2 horas atrasado, DUAS! E chegou fazendo escândalo.

Como você pode dizer isso, ela só marcou a reunião as 8 pois sabia que ontem eu tinha um encontro e sabe que eu sempre chego atrasado depois de uma noite daquelas.

O que vem acontecendo muito frequentemente- murmurou o amigo

O que você disse, Andrew? – Perguntou o moreno pensando ter escutado algo.

Nada não disse nada- negou Andrew.

Só por que ela é amante de meu ...- É cortado pelo amigo.

Disso você não sabe! Sabe muito bem como as pessoas são! Não vejo nada que indique que isso é verdade!

Você que é um cego. Não vê como ele a trata? Meu anjinho! Doçura! Isso me deixa farto!

Darien às vezes as aparências enganam!

Você pode estar certo, mas no caso dela elas não enganam não! Ela é uma vigarista que só está atrás do dinheiro do meu pai, e sabe o que mais ele não enxerga isso! Mas o pior de tudo é que nós dois teremos de trabalhar juntos nessa "nova etapa da propaganda! A propaganda do século XXI!" Me poupe!

Darien, não pode ser tão ruim assim?-

Vamos ver meu amigo, vamos ver!...

...Enquanto isso na sala da vice-presidência...

Não acredito que ele fez isso outra vez! Aquele idiota não merece o pai que tem! A única coisa que ele faz é magoar o pai com suas atitudes e o Senhor Endimion está com graves problemas de saúde e não quer contar para a família.

Senhorita Tsukino, não deve ter sido tão ruim assim...

Não? Ele chegou 2 horas atrasado, todo estressado, não demonstrando capacidade e conhecimento na área que atua! Você acredita que eu o corrigi 4 vezes quando ele falava sobre o último trimestre e seus avanços?- Sua secretária nesse momento começa a rir...

AHahahaha, sério?- Indaga a mulher com faixas no cabelo azuis.

Eu não acredito que você esteja rindo em uma hora dessas! Endimion me confidenciou que vai se aposentar e estava pensando no "Júnior" para a sucessão, você pode acreditar? Aquele playboy não consegue nem chegar a tempo para uma reunião as 8 da manhã quem dirá dirigir essa empresa. Contudo acho que tenho um plano para livrar a empresa desta situação.

...

E aí o que acharam? Curto sei, mas merece a pena ler, fiquem atentos pos surpresas os esperam.


	3. parte 2

EM UM APARTAMENTO NÃO MUITO LONGE DAS EMPRESAS SHIELDS

"Olá mês amores como vão as férias de vocês?"- perguntava uma Serena muito animada ao telefone.

"Que bom meus amores e..." – sua cara se desfez nesse momento. "Sim eu entendo então boa noite e até semana que vem!" - Disse num tom alegre que não era o real espírito dela.

Olhando ao seu redor ela só via paredes frias e moveis crus, mas ela jurou que só organizariam a casa juntos. Então ela fazia o que sempre fazia nestas duas longas semanas. Ir para o quarto que ela usava como escritório e trabalhar em um modo de ajudar e melhorar as indústrias Shields. A final ela tinha que garantir o seu futuro e o futuro dos que lhe eram mais queridos.

Já as duas da manha ela divagando sobre a empresa se pega pensando em Darien Shields, ele não nega o lado da família da mãe dele, egoísta, hipócrita, irresponsável e... E... E... Ah! Para de pensar nele! Você já tem problemas suficientes pela sua frente. Esse idiota maltrapilho é pior do que o irmão e a mãe juntos. Ele simplesmente resolveu ignorar a situação.

Ah sim, mas a mim não engana e eu já sei como resolver a situação de uma vez por todas, e sem afetar o Endimion. Nada melhor para acabar com um mulherengo do que fazendo ele se apaixonar e pelo perfil que ele apresenta Rei vai ser a perfeita escolha.

...

JÁ EM OUTRO LUGAR EM UM APARTAMENTO LUXUOSO

Darien fumava um cigarro no balcão de seu apartamento de solteiro, pensando depois de uma tragada e outra.

"Se aquela mulherzinha pensa que já conseguiu a vaga, está muito enganada. É melhor eu começar hoje mesmo. Posso começar dispensando essa mulher que está em minha cama."

Ao chegar outra vez no quarto mudou de opinião.

"Não dizem que no amor e na guerra vale tudo, eu posso deixar a guerra para traz"

...

Mal sabia ele que a partir do dia seguinte tudo iria mudar, para a melhor ou para a pior só o destino poderia responder, mas que essa mudança não afetaria somente a quem ele esperava que afetasse, mas a pessoas inocentes que não tem nada com a rincha até agora conhecida por ele.

...

NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE NAS EMPRESAS Chiba & Shields

Como assim ele ainda não chegou?- Esbravejava Serena pelo telefone.

Desculpe-me senhorita, mas a secretária dele me informou somente isto! – replicou Ami

Mas já passa das 10 da manhã!- Falou alterada.

Me disseram que o viram no bar Moonligth ontem a noite e geralmente quando isso acontece... – Ami foi cortada pela chefe.

Eu já sei o que acontece! Chame o senhor Furuhata, e diga que eu o espero em 5 minutos na sala de reuniões da presidência.

Mas...- Mais uma vez foi cortada por Serena.

Mas nada! Isto é uma ordem!

E mesmo espantada com o tom de voz utilizado pela chefe fez o que ela pediu com a eficiência de sempre.

...

Curto, mas interessante. Não é mesmo?

Kiss


	4. Parte 3

NA SALA DE REUNIÕES DA PRESIDÊNCIA DAS EMPRESAS SHIELDS

"Sr. Furuhata como é possível o senhor ainda apoiar o déspota de seu amigo?" perguntou uma alterada loira.

" Srta. Tsukino... Você tem que entender meu amigo..." O também loiro foi interrompido

"Entender? Olhe para o seu relógio Sr.!" – Motoki nesta hora olha o relógio e logo resmunga e fica com uma cara carrancuda. "acredito que agora o Sr. Percebe, não? Faltam 10 minutos para o Meio-dia, e mesmo ele sendo filho de quem é isso não lhe dá o direito de fazer o que quiser" – Nesse momento Darien entra com o cabelo ainda molhado e vai cumprimentar seu amigo. Este pensando o quanto de cara de pau seu amigo pode ser.

Ao olhar para Serena, Darien dá um sorriso meio-torto e pergunta o que acontece para ela estar com essa cara de espanto!

"O que acontece?" – ela se separa deles e senta pesarosamente em sua cadeira.. "Nós temos todo problema em nossas mãos, você chega nessa hora quase 3 horas depois do combinado, chega com a cara mais lavada do mundo" – mentalmente ela completa com _literalmente " e _ainda pergunta QUAL O PROBLEMA!?"

"Calma aí loirinha"- Disse ele tentando acalma-la

"Loirinha?" Ela levantou furiosa – " O Sr. Acha que eu sou uma de suas companheiras idiotas que se contentaria com uma noite em sua cama e te idolatraria como a um Deus e que não poderia ver seus defeitos e as coisas idiotas que você faz!?"

" Talvez precisasse de uma semana para isso" comentou baixinho

"o que o Sr. Disse?"

"Eu? Nada ... Quero dizer... Você tem razão!"

"Tenho!" " Tem" - Disseram os dois loiros ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem... Claro... Quero dizer acho que tenho de mudar um dia... Isso poderia começar hoje. Por que não?"

Os dois loiros olharam espantados para o moreno se perguntando se aquilo estava realmente acontecendo... Motoki de repente começou a vasculhar pela sala de reuniões atrás de algo... e os outros dois olharam para ele estranhados

"O que acontece Motoki?" – Motoki virou para seu amigo e respondeu.

"Estou procurando pelas câmeras, pois isso é pegadinha, não é possível que você esteja dizendo a verdade! – ele é interrompido por um golpe na cabeça de seu amigo.

"Cale a boca Motoki, não fale asneiras, eu disse a verdade" – disse com cara de poucos amigos deixando os outros dois com cara de espanto.

"Bem, se isso é verdade... então é melhor começarmos logo, podemos começar pelo..." Ela foi interrompida pelo moreno.

"espere aí... já é hora do almoço!"

"Eu sabia! Eu te conheço meu amigo... e não é de hoje!"

"Cale a boca, já falei!"

"Mas ele fala a verdade! Que horas você vai voltar de seu almoço?" – Disse Serena já sem esperanças.

"Não sei... Quanto tempo você demora para almoçar?"

"Eu? Por que eu?"

"Porque vamos almoçar juntos"

"Vamos?"

"Claro! A não ser que você tenha medo de ser comida por esse bicho papão em sua frente!"

"Shields, não seja palhaço!"

"Então, você não tem nada a perder!" disse com um sorriso torto.

"Está certo, mas uma hora em ponto estaremos de volta!" disse altiva.

...

NOS ARREDORES DA EMPRESA NOSSOS PROTAGONISTAS SEGUIAM EM UMA DISCUSSÃO

"Não e ponto!"

"Loirinha você tem é medo isso sim!"

"Não fale besteira Shields!"

"Só por que você não sabe o que é uma verdadeira família, não quer dizer que você deve destruir uma!"

"Ou você é um idiota ou quer se passar por um! Não é possível você não saber toda a verdade que gira em torno de mim e de sua família" Disse alterada a loirinha.

"Então me responde o que acontece!" Disse também alterado o moreno sendo interrompido por um grito.

" Cris!" gritou uma senhora que estava em um restaurante do outro lado da rua.

Um carro em alta velocidade em direção de um garoto de aproximadamente 3 ou 4 anos, a reação de Darien foi virar o rosto para não ver o resultado fatal que por certo aconteceria, mas o mesmo não aconteceria com Serena.

Pode-se escutar o barulho da frenagem do carro e de seguidos gritos e o choro de uma criança. Ao virar o rosto para ver o que tinha acontecido, Darien viu sangue e o menino sendo amparado pela mãe e ao tentar localizar a loira não conseguiu, então um pensamento veio a sua mente e ao contemplar a realidade em sua frente ficou petrificado, só despertando depois que os paramédicos terem levados seu corpo já sem muita vida restante.

...

Esse foi o inicio do que modificaria suas vidas por completo, sendo intensificado pelos futuros fatos impensados e descabidos acontecidos no hospital, mas essa parte não nos convém serem contadas hoje

...Quanto tempo pessoal! Como vão? Espero que não tenham me abandonado! Curto sei, mas as melhores coisas vem em pequenas doses!

Desculpem pela demora. Nem sei se ficou tão bem como poderia, mas sinceramente precisava chegar nesse ponto da história...

Kiss


End file.
